Fresas y crema
by Steph Lovegood Black
Summary: —¿Entonces, caperucita, qué te trae hasta la guarida del lobo feroz?—murmuró Damon con un guiño en la mirada, y Elena no pudo más que sonreír. Damon/Elena. En algún momento de la primera mitad de la tercera temporada.


**Fresas y crema**

* * *

_A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven._

_—A drop in the ocean, Ron Pope.  
_

* * *

Camina por el oscuro pasillo en puntas de pie. No sabe bien hacia dónde se dirige, pero se encuentra, de pronto, frente a la vieja puerta de roble que da a la habitación de Damon. Considera dar media vuelta y volver a la improvisada habitación que el vampiro le había preparado, pero no se mueve. No consigue moverse.

El reloj marcaba casi las cuatro de la mañana, ¿Damon estaría durmiendo? ¿O tendría compañía? No quería estar sola; los recuerdos de un Stefan sediento y dispuesto a matarla invadían su mente en cuanto cerraba los ojos. Quizás por eso golpea con suavidad la puerta, sin ni siquiera ser del todo consciente de lo que está haciendo. Inmediatamente después se arrepinente, pensando que sería típico de Damon aparecérsele desnudo y hacerle una propuesta indecente. Se decide a volver a su habitación, suplicando que el condenado vampiro no la hubiese escuchado.

Lo hizo, evidentemente. Damon abre la puerta cuando ella ya se encontraba a mitad del pasillo, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Elena?—inquiere, extrañado. Y luego, súbitamente preocupado, agrega—: ¿Sucede algo?

Ella se voltea lentamente, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Analiza la situación a cierta distancia. Damon yace en el umbral de la puerta, inmóvil. En efecto, no llevaba pijama: por el contrario, seguía con un par de pantalones negros. Estaba descalzo, y no llevaba camiseta.

—Lamento haberte despertado—dice por fin. Se acerca un par de pasos más, mientras el vampiro niega con la cabeza:

—No te preocupes. Estaba leyendo—señala el libro que todavía llevaba en una mano. Una vez más, Elena se sorprendió al ver _Gone with the wind._ Hace una pausa en que el silencio se cuela, imponente, y entonces inquiere, despacio—: ¿Entonces, caperucita, qué te trae hasta la guarida del lobo?

Hace _esa cosa con los ojos_ que obliga a Elena a tragar saliva. Su voz suena con ese tono cargado de burla que es tan propio de él y una sonrisa socarrona se le pinta en la cara con naturalidad. Se señala con finjida teatralidad cuando pronuncia _lobo_ con un giño en la mirada; Elena percibe sin esfuerzos las insinuaciones, el terror y las promesas que la palabra destiñe. Y puede que sí, quizás Damon intimide un poco con esa masculinidad atrapante, enigmática y casi amenazante, con esos ojos de hielo que parecen atravezarla. Es un vampiro, después de todo. Uno que no niega lo que realmente es. Aún así, por más que la joven se esfuerze, ya no ve en Damon ese ser feroz y desalmado que ponía en peligro su vida y la de sus amigos; hace tiempo que puede ver a través de la máscara que él mismo se impone.

—No podía dormir—admite al fin, en un susurro algo avergonzado.

Nota como la vacilación se apodera del hombre en pocos segundos: son pocas las ocaciones en las que Damon no sabe cómo actuar. Inclina levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, con el ceño fruncido, evaluándola con atención.

—Ya—asiente tras uno segundos, comprensivo. No es dificil imaginarse los recuerdos que atormentan los sueños de Elena. Pero sigue sin saber qué hacer con ella—. Hay leche en la cocina, si quieres. Puedo entibiarte un vaso—propone al fin, recuperando su sonrisa confiada—. Aunque, claro, si me preguntas a mí, la sangre sabe mucho mejor.

Elena ríe, relajándose (sólo) un poco. Se encaminan a la cocina, juntos.

Mientras prepara la leche, Damon separa, también, unas frutillas y algo de crema batida. Muerde una perezosamente, cerrando los ojos unos instantes. Elena aprovecha para mirarlo sin ser vista. Traga saliva, despacio. A veces el vampiro le hace tener miedo de ella misma.

Comen las frutillas a medias, entre risas. Es ella que propone de abrir una botella de champagne, Damon acepta un poco a regañadientes: siempre ha preferido el bourbon. Hablan un poco de todo; Elena es consciente de que él sólo quiere distraerla para que deje de sentir miedo de sus recuerdos, pero se deja engañar. Quiere dejar de pensar. Dejar de recordar. Dejar de temer. Damon aprovecha que cerró los ojos para mancharle la nariz con un poco de crema. Estallan en carcajadas. La situación es onírica y algo surrealista: Elena se deja arrastrar por ella sin oponer resistencia.

—Mi abuela le echaba un poco de miel—comenta entonces Damon con finjida nostalgia, señalando la leche. Lo mira con curiosidad: nadie le había hablado nunca de la abuela de los Salvatore. No nota que el vampiro se está burlando de ella hasta que él explota en un carcajada—. No es cierto—aclara—, pero es lo que siempre hacen en las películas.

—¡Damon!—lo reprende, rodando los ojos. No está realmente enfadada pero tiene práctica en fingirlo. Tiene que hacer esfuerzos para reprimir la sonrisa que amenaza por colarse en su rostro, en realidad. El miedo hace tiempo que ha quedado atrás.

[En las películas, piensa Elena, los protagonistas se besan. Se besan de mil muertes, como si la vida les fuera de ello. Uno le aparta el pelo al otro, con los dedos; se tocan para saber que no van a desaparecer, ni uno ni el otro. Enamorados. Se devoran y se dejan devorar, lánguida y lentamente, arrastrados por el desenfreno. Pero, sobre todo, el mundo desaparece a su alrededor —los malos recuerdos, el miedo, la culpa, todo—, sólo existen ellos dos y ese beso eterno. En las películas, Elena. Sólo en las películas.]

Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para volver a la realidad. No vas a besarlo. No _puedes_ besarlo. Por mucho que Elena haya intentado apartar el recuerdo de Stefan de su mente —los colmillos, la sangre, el hambre, y los colmillos, de nuevo—, éste sigue ahí, impertérrito.

Salen de la cocina en silencio, pero sonriendo. El vaso de leche en una mano, el deseo en la otra —controlado, sí, pero presente: ambos lo saben—. Damon no comenta nada al ver que la chica sigue de largo cuando pasan por la habitación que él le preparó, poco dispuesta a volver a quedarse sola.

El vampiro le sostiene la puerta de su habitación, por lo que Elena entra en silencio. Él se acuesta a lo largo de la cama; parece más alto e imponente de lo normal, así. La cama es gigante, majestuosa, pero, sin embargo, Damon se mantiene inmóvil en un costado, al borde. Quiere dejarle espacio a ella, no quiere invadirla.

Elena se sienta en una esquina, primero, y luego se acuesta. La cama se le hace demasiado grande, y quizás por eso se acerca más a Damon, recostándo su cabeza en su pecho. Él se queda inmóvil unos instantes, con el cuerpo de Elena pegado al suyo. Un remolino de sentimientos confusos le recorre el cuerpo y así, con Elena a su lado, Damon podría admitir que la humanidad no siempre es tan terrible. La chica siente el brazo de él acariciándole el pelo con suavidad y se duerme casi al instante, agotada.

Duerme de corrido lo que queda de la noche, sin pesadillas. Al contrario, sueña con frutillas y crema batida, con sonrisas sinceras y miradas cargadas de promesas.

Cuando se despierta ya es media mañana, pero Damon sigue ahí, inmóvil a su lado, mirándola como si fuese la única persona en el mundo.

* * *

**Nota:** Hola, mis vampíricos lectores. Tiene lugar en algún momento de la primera temporada, y no, yo tampoco tengo idea de qué hacía Elena en la casa de Damon y no en la suya. La imágen pertenece a: lola-de-vamp . deviantart . c o m

Si me dejás un review quizás Damon acceda a comer frutillas con crema en tu cama, ¿qué dices? Un beso, Steph.


End file.
